Too Late
by Messed Up Teenager
Summary: little emofic. She should have been looking. But she didn't. And now he was dead. dont read if you dont like emofics
1. Chapter 1

Too late.

She should have been looking.

She gave a shaky breath, a glance to the Veil.

She should have seen Bellatrix.

She gave a glance to the door the woman who killed her lover ran though.

She should have warned him.

She shut her eyes tight, trying to undo the last 20 minutes, the last hour, the last day.

But she didn't.

She couldn't.

And now he was dead.

A/N this story is very ansty. Very. Like, super duper and all the rest of it. Why? We don't know. Im currently depressed, not that I know why, and so I'm writing this story. DONT WORRY! Im still writing all my jess stories, but im publishing this while I write the 3rd one so you wont kill me. :D

Reviews make me happy again. Or is that just bi-polar?

Ps this story is like really short. Like, less than a thousand words. Super short.


	2. Chapter 2

Too late.

Walking like a ghost, she watched with tears in her eyes as Harry fought Voldemort from within. He withered on the ground in pain as Dumbledore desperately tried to save him. Harry shut his eyes and hissed out in Voldemort's voice, before fighting back in his own. She felt pressure on her shoulder. She looked up at her former professor, her friend. Remus had his hand on her shoulder. He was the only one who knew. The only one who knew the truth. The only one who knew of the affair. The one who had disapproved, but still kept their secret. He knew the real reason she was crying.

She was apperated out by someone. She didn't know who, but she found herself at the burrow, with Mrs. Weasley fussing over her.

A/N Short yes, yes I know. And its gonna get shorter. Yep. Please review. Now I know I normal thank my reviewers in this bit, but im writing this at the same time as I wrote the first chapter. I fact, ive finished the story, and im just adding A/Ns to make it longer. Right now its 755 words. That's short. So if you have reviewed... or will review as it is for me.. than thank u.

Geese, time tuner much.


	3. Chapter 3

Too late.

She never felt the pain. Not when Mrs. Weasley screamed, not when Remus pulled up her shirt, not when she saw the blood on her side. She didn't feel the pain when Snape was called, when her pored the potion on the wound. Not when he told her it would scar, and not when she fainted from blood loss.

Harry was hard to be around. He was angsty and angry, lashing out at anyone who tried to comfort him. He constantly told her that she didn't understand what he was going through, that it didn't hurt her as much as it hurt him. And he was right. She didn't feel the hurt.

It is better to feel pain than nothing at all.

A/N AGNST!


	4. Chapter 4

Too late.

The holidays came and she was sent to her home. But it wasn't her home. Her home was number 12 Grimmauld Place. Her room was her room. Her room was in Sirius' room, in his bed, their bed. Lying in her childhood bed, because she felt now surly her's was over, was cold and lonely.

A/N R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Too late.

Food didn't taste good. The smell made her feel sick, and the sight made her run to the bathroom. She lost weight. She looked in the mirror at the tiny bump of her belly. There was no deigning what it was and the test only proved what she thought.

She was pregnant.

A/N OOH! Anyone see that coming?


	6. Chapter 6

Too late.

She forced the food into her mouth. Forced the drink down her throat. Forced herself to sleep, and to breathe. Forced herself to put down the knife she constantly tried to use. Forced herself to let her left arm heal.

The holidays ended and she had created a poker face. She made herself smile, laugh, and joke. But inside she felt hollow.

A/N ow. I just got cramps.


	7. Chapter 7

Too late.

She felt she may recover, may have some hope, until the day she crouched over in pain. The day she watched the blood run warm down her legs. Watched as the small life died on the tiles, never having hope. Never living. Only hurting.

A/N super short that one. V. Emo too.


	8. Chapter 8

Too late.

She shook as she apperated in to her room. Their room. She was still covered in the blood, and was still crouching over in pain. She stood up as straight as she could, grabbing her wand, putting it to her heart. But it wasn't her heart. It belonged to him. She belonged to him. And so she took a breath. She calmed herself. And counted to three. There were beads of sweat on her head.

And Hermione Granger whispered the words:

"Avada kadavra"

A/N well if you hadn't guessed who it was, you know now. Thats the end of that emofic . Now I need to go make a 50's dress.

XOXO MUT.

And you know what? I don't feel as depressed anymore.

Pps. I know I spelt the spell wrong. Computer fucked it's self so I can google it. *slaps hand* bad fangirl!

Hehe just got reminded of doctor who icon.

I'm going to go now.

Bye.

No you hang up.

OMG HE HUNG UP ON ME!


End file.
